


Exposure

by GrayArcadian



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayArcadian/pseuds/GrayArcadian
Summary: Donna's thoughts on Roy Harper.  What is it that goes through your mind when you know that someone known more about you than you know yourself?Time period for Donna's thought process is between her 1998 John Byrne memory wipe and her death in "Graduation Day."
Relationships: Roy Harper & Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Donna Troy
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	Exposure

I keep coming back to the same thing over and over again. What don’t I know about you? Why do some of the things that come out of my mouth that I hope are jokes make you laugh out loud and then fall flat on your eyes? What adventures did just the two of us have as kids in costumes that I’m missing references to when you end your sentences like that? Like there’s a joke I’m supposed to chuckle at or swat you for. 

My life is like film that’s been burned by the sun; all blanks with some salvaged bits on the roll here and there—a few outlines among the exposures. I get sympathy for the big things: Not remembering Robbie’s first steps or much about my wedding to someone that wasn’t you. Trying to figure out the missing parts that involve you swing from being nothing to being everything.

Sometimes, I swear you know the shape of my body better than I know it myself. I can see it in my mind. Your emerald eyes close as a strand of red falls into your face as you just draw me in, curve by curve, star by star. If there were a way, I believe you could restore many more of those missing photos of my life from memory than anyone else here even suspects. I have so many speculations on why that is and they all scare me. The idea I might be wrong also scares me. You scare me.

Speaking of which, why are the memories I do have ones where I’m crazy about you then - not? No. That’s not it. When you show up in the bits and pieces, I’m still crazy for you. I’m just also sad and hurt at you for something and convinced you never were as in love with me as I was with you. I would say to myself, “We let each other go.” But that wasn’t the case, was it? Lian is the best thing in my life, but...Did I chase you to Jade somehow? Could I live with it if I knew the answer once again? 

And if I asked, would you duck the question? Would you tell the truth or just enough of it to make me feel better, but not the whole thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: The Titans are the much-abused property of Warner Brothers who hasn't sent them I writer I like since Phil Jimenez. No infringement is intended, but commentary sure as hell is
> 
> .Part of the Small/Medium Fandoms, Pool Noodles, Dinghies, and Tugboats FB group challenge. This is for Week #2's challenge "Write in a tense you normally do not write in."


End file.
